


Package Bomb

by livelaughlove



Series: Flashpoint Drabbles [13]
Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Action, Bomb difusing, Drama, Family, Gen, Spike is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelaughlove/pseuds/livelaughlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A package bomber has been targeting Toronto families. What happens when he delivers to the Scarlatti House?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Package Bomb

A package arriving in the early morning hours was not unusual for the Scarlatti household. Having a son in the SRU had both its ups and downs. Of course, when that son was the best bomb and electronic tech on the team, sometimes the rest of the family had to deal with morning doorbells.

Mrs. Scarlatti grumbled as she dragged herself out of bed at the incessant ringing, "Michelangelo probably hasn't even heard it. Must be urgent or he would've warned us." Pulling her bathrobe around herself, she unlatched the front door, peeking through. A young man stood on the porch, a ball cap pulled low over his face. He held a package under one arm. Seeing her face around the door, the man held out the package, carefully holding it level. Mrs. Scarlatti sighed as she took it, careful to keep it flat. After all, this wasn't the first time. Her son would have a fit if whatever this was had been damaged. The young man nodded to her and she gave a slight mile in return before shutting the door. She made her way down the hall, gently knocking on her son's door, "Michelangelo, you've got a package." When she received no response, she shrugged and called out, "I'll just set it down out here, for when you decide to get up."

"No! Wait!" came Spike's panicked voice through the door. Mrs. Scarlatti froze, holding the package gingerly. The bedroom door flew open, revealing Spike, clad in pajama bottoms with his spare Kevlar vest thrown over his bare chest. The vest scared her more than she cared to admit. It meant that the harmless package in her hands was anything but harmless. His eyes locked on hers, "Don't move," he cautioned, darting into his room. She stood motionless as he swept piles of books off a side table, moving it over to rest below the package. His hands covered hers and together, they lowered the box onto the table. Both held their breath as they let go. The box sat, looking harmless once more. Spike took a deep breath, "Someone's been delivering package bombs door to door the last few weeks. We've been chasing false calls for most of those, trying to catch him. As soon as a bomb is tilted, it explodes. If you can just move back, back to about the kitchen, I need to defuse this. If we're lucky, it'll give us some clues."

Mrs. Scarlatti nodded and shuffled back slowly, wanting to get out of range but unwilling to let her son out of her sight. He barely noticed her hesitation, focussed on the bomb in front of him. Nabbing a pocket knife from the desk in his room, Spike carefully slit the sides of the box, revealing the contents. Spike's confidence rose as he examined the contents but he paused in order to grab his phone. Hitting speed dial, Winnie picked up on the first ring,

"Police Strategic Response Unit."  
"Hey Winnie, its Spike Scarlatti, Team One."  
"How can I help you Spike?"  
"The Package Bomber just delivered to my house. I've got it open and ready to disable but I would like whatever team's at HQ to come down for collection."  
"You got it. Team Five will be there shortly."  
"Thanks. Tell them the front door is unlocked."

Spike took a deep breath before carefully separating wires, batteries and triggers in the package. Dimly, he heard Team Five arriving on the scene, heard them questioning his mom, but all his attention stayed focused on his work. Finally, he sat back on his heels, signalling to the Team Five tech, "It's good to go. I left it as close to the same as it arrived so you can examine it. See this here?" He pointed, "If the package is tipped, that mixes with this here and you get a big boom." The tech nodded and gingerly took the package, careful to hold it flat, away from his body. Spike chuckled, "Rookie. It's completely safe now."

As Team Five exited the house, he deposited the Kevlar vest in his room, slipped on a shirt and braced himself for the verbal lashing he knew he was about to receive. Instead, his mother just hugged him and retreated up the stairs. Spike heard the bedroom door shut as he stood in the hall. Shaking his head, he headed back to his room to get ready for the day.


End file.
